NARUTO: Legend of the Force
by spartanliger
Summary: Naruto gets thrown off a cliff by angry villagers and left to die but Kurama The Kyubi Yoko has other plans. ( Naruto/Harem )
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO: Legend of the Force**

**Disclaimer **

This is a crossover fanfiction story with Naruto and Star Wars being the main basis of the story. This story will also have support elements of Stargate SG-1, Babylon 5, Gundam Wing, Tron Legacy, and Halo Universe in the form of technology, weapons, and ships. It goes without saying that** I do not in any way shape or form own any of these franchises** just using certain elements to hopefully bring about a good story for you to read, that being said I will not be posting this disclaimer at the start of my chapters and I will not be doing said "Author Notices" in my story to explain Elements such as follows: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Weapons, and or Technology as I feel it interrupts the flow of the story. The Following list will be what I plan on using in the story from each supporting element by franchise:

1. **Stargate SG-1**: The Daedalus-Class starship (modified by Naruto to incorporate different technology.), Asgard Computer Core, and Asgard Beaming Technology (**Stargate SG-1 Owned by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios Inc.**)

2. **Babylon 5**: The WhiteStar Starship, and StarFury and starfury thunderbolt fighters (**Created by J. Michael Straczynski and is Owned by Warner Brothers Studio**)

3. **Gundam Wing**: The Gundams (As armor to replace the Spartan Mjolnir Armor); Zero (TV version) 2. Sandrock, 3. Altron Gundam, 4. Heavy Arms Custom (Endless Waltz), 5. Deathscyth-Hell (Endless Waltz) 6. The Tallgeese 3 (Endless Waltz). (**Created by Yoshiyuki Tomino and Hajime Yatate.**)

4. **Tron Legacy**: Quorra, Light Cycles, Light jets, The Grid (**Tron Legacy owned by Disney**.)

5. **Halo Universe**: The Planet Arcadia, The Spirit of Fire, Various UNSC Ships, the Halo 4 version of the Pelican dropship, Gravity Hammer, Plasma Grenades, Needle Rifle, Spartan Laser, Covenant Beam Rifle, Covenant Storm Rifle, Forerunner Light Rifle, Forerunner Suppressor, Assault Rifle, Battle Rifle, DMR, Sniper Rifle, and Isaac Hannaford's concept pelican design for a ship Naruto will have later in the story (like Naruto's personal ship & I like the design it's cool), and last but not least the A.I. Serina ( **Created by Bungie and owned by Microsoft and 343 Industries**)

**Naruto is the brain child of Masashi Kishimoto and Star Wars was created by George Lucas and is now own by Disney. I once again state that I do not claim ownership of any franchise stated above.**

You can Google everything that I listed here to get an idea of what it is but I will describe it as best that I could for you in the story as it comes around. Also any and all ships I plan on using will keep the weapon design for the specific ship or fighter but modified to use Covenant Pulse Laser Technology instead. The following is a key for speech:

_JUTSU/FORCE: Typed in Italic Font_

Normal speaking: regular type

**Location and Time, Kurama/Demon Speaking: Typed in Bold Font**

_**Mechanical/Serina speaking: Typed in Bold Italic Font**_

The Timeline is setup mainly using the timeline of the Star Wars Universe in mind as it is the best one that would be able to accommodate all the elements I want to use in this story. Also Naruto's Home world will be the Planet Arcadia from Halo Wars. I plan for Naruto's planet to be the forerunner's repository of knowledge planet which will explain Naruto having the ability to use the elements from the various franchises stated above. Also there will be a second timeline for the time that the story takes place on the planet Arcadia which will begin when the Rikudou Sennin Creates Ninjutsu. Both timelines will be posted as follows:

**1. BrS: **Stands for **B**efore **r**e**S**ynchronization; which in the star wars universe it counts down to the events of Episode IV: A New Hope. Becoming what I would guess to be the **GST: **Galactic Standard Time.

**2. ABN: **Stands for **A**fter the **B**irth of **N**injutsu; the timeline used while the events unfold on Arcadia.

(Example: Planet: Arcadia 806 BrS; Location Konoha Forrest, October 10th, 194 ABN)


	2. Chapter 2

NARUTO: Legend of the Force

It had been two years since the Kyubi no Kitsune's sudden and devastating attack on the village of Konoha. Although many shinobi perished in the defense against the world's mightiest Biju none of the villagers were hurt or killed in its rampage. The Yondaime sacrificed his life to seal the Kyubi into the body of his only son Naruto...

... In an attempt to gain more power the civilian council made a play for position of Hokage. Sarutobi Hiruzen in attempt to keepsake the Yondaime's legacy seals the Namikaze and Uzumaki estates and blocks the council's power play by reclaiming his role as the Sandaime Hokage and passing several laws to ensure Naruto's safety from enemies both from outside and within Kohona...

...But despite the laws the Sandaime passing and the miraculous recovery repairs, the villagers with backing of the civilian council attack and torture Naruto believing him to be nothing more than the Kyubi reincarnate. Meanwhile secretly Danzo make plans to capture Naruto in hopes of turning him into his personal weapon...

**Planet Arcadia 806 BrS**

**Location: Konoha Forrest October 10th, 194 ABN**

A young dirty and malnourished boy with spiky yellow hair and blue eyes with whiskers on his cheeks could be seen frantically running through the forrest hoping to out run the angry mob of villagers that once again chosen to attack him on his birthday again.

"Why, why, why do they always attack me?" cried Naruto as he tripped and tumbled into a puddle of mud. At the sounds of "KILL THE DEMON!" and "FIND THE DEMON BRAT!" he took off running again.

Naruto continued to tumble as he ran but soon tripped and tumbled over a cliff and barely grabbed hold of a root to keep from falling into the canyon below. "HELP ME! HELP!" shouted Naruto begging to be saved but paled as he saw the mob that was chasing him come into view. "Help me I'm slipping" cried Naruto begging not to be left to die.

"Here boy let me help you..." said a tall muscled man. So relieved by the man helping him he failed to notice the evil glint in the man's eyes. "...To the afterlife!" shouted the man as he pulled Naruto up by his hair and kicked him into the canyon below. As Naruto screamed as he fell the villagers left to celebrate the death of the Kyubi as they put it although they were ignorant of the legacy they would unleash.

**-Hokage Tower-**

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed as he looked out the window of his office. The Sandaime had a total of one hundred civilians executed for partying and celebrating the death of the "Demon brat!" as the civilians put it. Only one man was left alive to be interrogated in order to find the body of one Uzumaki Naruto. Said man was the tall muscled guy claiming to be the one to actually "Finish what the Yondaime started!" as he boasted. He was personally executed by the Sandaime himself. "Minato...Kushina...I am so sorry for failing to protect your son." thought Sarutobi as a tear fell down his face.

Sarutobi left his office to inform the council of the news regarding young Naruto. As he was walking to the council chambers he could not help wondering if he could've done more but even though he made those laws the civilian council went and let the civilians beat and attack the boy which made him seething mad. Walking into the chamber he was met by his ex-teammates "Sarutobi why have you called us here tonight?" asked Koharu. only to shrink as she and the rest of the council was blasted with a strong Killer Intent "You will address me as Hokage-sama!" seethe the Sandaime as he look at the many faces of shinobi and civilian councils.

"Hokage-sama, what has happened to make you so angry?" asked a stoic Hyuga Hiashi not wanting to further anger the God of Shinobi more than he already was.

"Earlier tonight Uzumaki Naruto was attacked and chased into the Forrest, where he was kicked into canyon to fall to his death." replied the Sandaime shocking the shinobi side while the civilian side started to cheer before being hit by the combined K.I. of the Hokage and shinobi council members.

"You should have given the boy to me. By now he would have been our greatest weapon!" said Danzo. Sarutobi looked Danzo dead in his remaining good eye before stating "I would never turn Naruto over to you, and if you ever had made a play for Naruto I would've finished what I started and took your other arm and eye!" "Now seeing as the civilian council played a hand with Uzumaki's death-" "WHHAAATTT!" yelled the civilians only to be blasted again with even stronger K.I."AS I WAS SAYING!"

"SINCE YOU FUCKING IDIOTS DECIDED TO ENCOURAGE THIS MOB I HAVE DECIDED TO DISBAND THE CIVILIAN COUNCIL!" screamed the Sandaime.

As the Sandaime left the shinobi councilmen were left speechless at the news about Naruto, and the disbanding of the civilian council. Meanwhile Danzo was thinking "Damn fools now I can never gain control of the Kyubi as my weapon!" with that thought in mind Danzo left the council chambers shadowed by his hidden ROOT ANBU. Soon all the remaining members of the council left except one Nara Shikaku alone to mutter one word "troublesome!

**- Canyon outside of Konoha -**

As a screaming two year old Naruto blacks out from the pain of being kicked to his death Kurama aka The Kyubi no Kitsune is awaken from its slumber deep within the child's mindscape. **"Hmm...It seems that once again those foolish villagers have attacked the youngling once more, this time sending him over a cliff and into a canyon to die...fools as if I will allow that!" **sending out some chakra he tried creating chakra arms to grip the canyon walls but without luck.

**"Hmm...Guess I will have to use that power then."** muttered Kurama as he drawed upon an invisible energy force to slow the boys decent. **"You may live from this youngling but damn it will hurt." **thought Kurama. As he was slowing Naruto from his free fall his senses pick up two object flying towards the boy. Wondering about said objects he hears a strange sounding voice "_Target scanning...Human male child...RECLAIMER...Scan complete...Retrieving." _afterwards a beam of light came from each object and stopped the unconscious boy from falling to his death and carried him down to what seemed to be a ledge in the canyon wall. **"Interesting these things are...RECLAIMER? Hmm...Where have I heard that before?" **thought Kurama but was disturbed from his musings as he heard his host's voice in the mindscape.

**-Within Naruto's Mindscape-**

"Hello, Where am I?" asked Naruto as he finds himself inside a tunnel of sorts.

**"Come this way youngling." **replied a deep voice. Deciding to follow the direction the voice came from he finds himself in a white giant room with golden bars with a paper seal in the center of them. **"Closer youngling"** came the voice again. "Where are you? Am I dead?" asked Naruto. **"You are not dead, simply in your mindscape." **Naruto turned towards the bars to see a giant red-orange fox. "Who are you?" **"My name is Kurama, the Kyubi no Kitsune." **"How did you end up inside my mind?" **"I was sealed in you by your father." **Shocked by this Naruto whispered "Father? but I have no father." **"To keep you safe the Sandaime hid your true identity from the council and passed some law with the intent from anyone hurting you, but sadly he is but one man."** replied Kurama.

"Do you know them? Can you tell me?" begged Naruto hoping to find out anything about his parents. **"Why don't I show you rather than tell you."** before Naruto had a chance to ask he heard another voice. "Hello my son." said a man with long spiky blonde hair and blue eyes similar to himself but older wearing the standard ninja outfit he had seen other ninjas wear but he also had on a white cloak with red flames.

"Yon-Yondaime!?" stuttered Naruto. "

"Yes son I am the Fourth Hokage, but my name is Minato Namikaze." Minato said with a smile.

"Why me...Why?" cried Naruto wondering why he had to be chosen to have the Kyubi sealed in him, wondering if the villagers were right and he was a demon. "Am I a demon?"** No youngling, you are just my sanctuary."** replied Kurama.

"Huh? Sanctuary?" asked Naruto.

"Son when your mother was giving birth to you I was trying to keep Kurama seal inside your mom, but a man in a black cloak and an orange mask killed her and ripped Kurama from the seal so he could attack Konoha." explained Minato "I had ended up fighting this masked man but Kurama was sent to attack the village under a genjutsu. I manage to beat this man and stop Kurama, but Kurama feeling the man trying to control him again begged me to seal him away again. Seeing no other choice I'd chosen you but ask that Kurama help you when it was time."

"Time for what dad?"

"To train you in the ways of the Force son" replied Minato.

**-Outside Naruto's body-**

As Naruto was talking with his father and Kurama the two objects had brought Naruto's body to what appeared to be a lab with a tube of fluids and monitors and a table where they laid his body down. _"Reclaimer found and retrieved" _came the mechanical voice once again.

"_**Understood...power down sentinels." **_came a female voice as a blue holographic image came to life. She looked at the boy and began to scan him further. _**"Hmmm... Human male approx. two years old. DNA Scan matches...NAMIKAZE! I haven't seen a Namikaze member for over a couple Millennia." **_said the female voice. _**"From the scans the boy is malnourished; chest cavity is crushed in, lungs punctured. Amazing the boy is still alive...Hmm further scans indicate human base energy source and a second form of energy that seems to be the cause of his healing." "Perhaps the boy could benefit from the Spartan program."**_

**-Naruto's Mind-**

As Naruto listen to his dad tell him about the Force he could not help but be amazed at the abilities that he would soon learn to do. "So father your saying that our clan was the first to use the Force over thirty thousand years ago." replied Naruto with awe in his voice.

"Yes son, we were the first. And from the limited history left with the clan I know the clan suffered a clan civil war between the main and branch house members. The main house Namikaze members felt the need to go out into space-"

"WHAT!?" cried Naruto as he interrupted his father.

"Yes son space, this planet we live on is called Arcadia and the people back then had the ability to travel into space. Now as I was saying, the Main house wanted to travel into space and find others that could use the Force and train them."

"The branch members fell to their greed and believed that we should rule over people and subjugate others as slaves. Many clan members died in our civil war and the branch house was defeated and banished from Arcadia never to return. They became what the galaxy would call the first Sith while the main house left Arcadia and found others in the Force and founded the first Jedi Council." stated Minato.

"What happened next dad?" ask Naruto.

"Well from was I read in the clan scrolls there was another civil war this time within the Jedi, and the Namikaze clan didn't wish to be dragged into another war so the clan decided to set out for our home world. Only once they returned they had found out that while they were gone humanity waged a terrible war on Arcadia and life started over with no technology." "The clan found out that the planet was a secret shield world created by an ancient race called Forerunners." exclaimed Minato as he continued his tale." Now we know nothing of them be we did learn the planet had wiped out all life on the planet and repopulated it with life but not technology. And keeping with that the clan made their home and hid the whereabouts of their ship from everyone."

"What about chakra? How is it we can use that?" Naruto asked his father but Kurama interrupted and began to explain.**" I can answer that. Chakra was created when the Sage of six paths learned to use the spiritual energy of his mind and the physical energy of his body. He then taught others how to use this energy and that was the birth of ninjutsu. I was born from this."**

"How were you born from Ninjutsu?" asked both Naruto and Minato.

**"The Sage of Six Paths created the nine Biju when he fought and defeated a great Sith Beast called the Juubi and sealed it inside himself." "He then took the Juubi's power and split it into nine beings that would become known as the Biju. I was the strongest as the Sage gave me the Juubi's abilities in the Force." Explained Kurama.**

"So how am I going to learn the Force if you are dead dad?"

"Kurama has agreed to train you in the ways of the Force and Ninjutsu." Minato started to explain to his son "Also there is my holocron where my force presence will also guide you." "Now I sense it is time for you to wake up as I sense something trying to communicate with you, besides Kurama is finish healing you." finished Minato.

**"Indeed youngling you are healed but also there is something external helping you heal and enhancing you. When you wake up think about what you want to say and I will hear it with the link I established." **said Kurama.And with that Naruto left his mindscape. **"Do you think he is ready Minato?"**

"Yes I believe so. Greatness I foresee in his future." replied Minato

**"Go to the Sandaime, you must commune with him."**

"Yes I will. I leave Naruto to you Kurama." "May the Force be with you."

**"And with you also." **Kurama replied as Minato left to speak with the Sandaime.

**"Hehehe, he is gonna scare the crap out of that old monkey." **laughed the Kyubi.

**-Unknown Room-**

"Ooh what hit me? thought Naruto as he tried to sit up but noticed he was strapped to some kind of table. "Where am I? questioned Naruto.

"_**You are in a medlab." **_Stated a female voice as a blue glow appeared showing a slender female.

"aaah! ghost!" cried Naruto as he started to panic.

_**"I assure you I am no ghost. I am a hologram...A.I. to be precise."**_

"What is your name and why am I tied up?"

_**"My name is Serina, and I run this forerunner outpost." **_stated the now identified Serina. _**"You were badly injured and even with your secondary energy source you were still dying."**_

"Second energy source!?...oh you mean Kurama" replied Naruto.

_**"Who is Kurama? **_Asked Serina.

"Kurama is the Kyubi no Kitsune and the energy you're talking about is his chakra." answered Naruto.

_**"I see. Well in order to heal you properly I initiated the first stage of a program called Spartan Two. It involves genetically altering your body to maximizing your full potential and increasing your brain capacity making you smarter as well."**_

"I guess that explains the headache. And how I can understand what she is saying." thought Naruto as he heard Kurama in the back of his mind speak to him** "Let me speak to her youngling."**

"Ok if you insist" replied Naruto as Kurama switched places with him.

**"So what else does this program involve for the youngling?" **asked Kurama.

_**"Hmm. voice pattern has changed as has chakra source...you are Kurama I presume?" **_ask Serina.

**"Yes I am. Now kindly answer my question please."**

_**"Very well, the second part includes surgical graphs to harden bone structure in order to utilize the mljnoir armor." **_stated Serina as she brought the procedures and armor specs up on the monitor.

**"I see interesting, but there is no need for phase two as I have already modified his bone structure to be almost as hard as a diamond without stunting his growth." **stated Kurama as he continued to look over the armor specs. **"This chip here, is it made to integrate with his mind to better control the armor and is it insulated? **asked Kurama.

_**"Yes it is. It is meant for the armor to be like a part of the body to increase reaction time. Also allows for interfacing with an A.I., which to say is only Me."**_ replied Serina before finishing her statement _**"The chip is insulated but the armor would absorb any kind of electrical attack."**_

**"Very well, I will leave you with the youngling then." **said Kurama as he switched back with Naruto.

"Cool, when would I be able to get the armor?" ask Naruto as he thought that it look cool and would be awesome to have.

"_**Unfortunately although I have the means to manufacture the armor I do not have the supply material needed."**_ stated Serina.

"So is there anything else I need to know Serina?"

_**"Only that you still need to have the chip surgically implanted. And that since you are the last Reclaimer everything here is now yours including the Spirit of Fire." **_answered Serina.

"Ok let's get to it then." said Naruto as he laid back down on the table.

_**"Now the process will not take long but you will need to be put under sedation in order to implant the chip." **_Serina stated as a mask was lowered onto his face and began to put him under sedation.

_**"Interesting, seems like I won't be stuck here anymore. And I can see how the world has changed over the eons." **_stated Serina as she calibrated the soon to be implanted chip.


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO: Legend of the Force**

**Planet: Arcadia 806 BrS**

**Location: Konoha, Sandaime's Office, October 10th 194 ABN**

Sarutobi Hiruzen stood looking out the window of his office comptemplating how the village he grew to love and protect could fall so low as to attack and kill an innocent boy. And although the people involved paid with their lives it did nothing to sooth his anger towards such a horrendous ordeal which lead to another problem he has to rectify.

"What am I going to do, the council needs to be reformed but I need to be more careful who is given the position of councilmen." thought Sarutobi as he turned slightly to stare at the Hokage portraits. "Damn you Minato, you should be here in this office not me. If you were here Naruto would be alive and safe. I fail him." said a sullen Sandaime.

_"Hello old friend." _stated Minato as the Sandaime whipped his head around back towards the window.

"Minato what are you doing here, to haunt me for failing Naruto?" questioned a pale Sarutobi.

_"Funny. Why would I spend my time haunting you when I could spend be looking over my son?" _laughed the Yondaime.

"NARUTO IS DEAD DAMMIT!" screamed an irate Sandaime angry at carefree attitude.

_"From a certain point of view." _replied Minato as Hiruzen's eye to start to twitch.

"From a certain point of view... FROM A CERTAIN POINT OF VIEW?! The damn villagers killed your only son and that's all you can say?" cried Sarutobi.

_"Yes. From a certain point of view Uzumaki Naruto is dead but I assure you Namikaze Naruto is very much alive." _stated Minato with a smile on his face.

**Location: Outpost Lab, October 11th, 194 ABN**

Naruto woke up with a dull headache "Whoa!" he said as he sat up too fast.

"_**Easy Naruto, it will be disorientating for a minute or two while your mind adjust to the neurochip." **_replied Serina.

"So are you going to being inside my head like Kurama?" asked Naruto.

"_**Yes, while my A.I. Core will be here in this complex I will be able to uplink with you wherever you are." **_

"So what now and what is Kurama up to?

"_**Kurama is currently sleeping inside the seal do to healing and adjusting your body." "Now you will take a tour of this facility and get situated at your home, then we will set up your lesson schedule and training routine." **_stated Serina.

"My home, but I'm an orphan. I don't have a home." A downtrodden Naruto exclaimed.

"_**You will be staying at your father's home on the Namikaze Estates." **_Replied Serina.

**-Hokage's Office-**

Sarutobi sat at his desk mind blown as he thought about the previous night's revelation.

(Flashback Begins)

"_Namikaze Naruto is very much alive." _Said Minato with mirth as he watched Sarutobi gaped like a fish.

"How, Where is he?" asked Hiruzen.

"_Naruto is safe for now, Kurama is looking after him." _replied Minato.

"Kurama, can you trust this person Minato?

"_Yes I do, and to answer your question Kurama is the given name of the Kyubi no Kitsune. Kurama used his power to save Naruto from falling to his death, he will also train Naruto with his bloodline when he is ready." _Answered Minato.

"Minato how could you trust the Kyubi? It is evil!"

"_What you say is true from a certain point of view." _ Stated Minato.

"What is that supposed to mean? And why do you keep saying that?" asked a puzzled Hiruzen.

Minato sighed as he knew he would have to explain everything to the Sandaime from the beginning.

Ten minutes later….

To say that the Sandaime was stunned was like saying that his former students didn't have vices.

"So Naruto will learn to use his "blood limit" so to speak to use this living energy called the "Force" and the Kyubi no Kurama is what you call a Force Entity." Stated Sarutobi.

"_Simply put yes." _Replied Minato.

"And Uchiha Madara, a founder of Kohona is alive and still trying to destroy Kohona?"

"_Yes."_ Said Minato

"Troublesome." Was all Sarutobi could muster for an answer.

Somewhere in the Nara compound one Nara Shikaku sneezed in horror as his wife found him and proceeded to hit him on the head with a frying pan while yelling at him to spend time with his son Shikamaru.

"Come on Shikamaru let's play Shogi." Said Shikaku

"Troublesome!" said Shikamaru.

**-Sarutobi's Office-**

Sarutobi sat in his office going over ideas about how to reform the Village Council asking Minato how he would go about dealing with the Council.

"So what do you suggest that I do to limit the corruption Minato?" asked Hiruzen.

"_Well seeing that only the Clan Council is still active I would bring in the heads of the shinobi departments such as ANBU, T&I, Barrier Division, Medical Nin Division, and the Shinobi Academy. Also section I would only create positions where the village absolutely needed them such as Business and Agriculture, Finance, Education, and Health while putting someone to oversee all civilian departments." _ Stated Minato.

"That is brilliant Minato, you truly are a genius" exclaimed Sarutobi.

"_It was how I was going to reestablish the council anyway so might as well go through with it anyway, right?" _said Minato.

"Indeed this plan will most definitely work, thank you Minato." Replied the Sandaime.

"_Well my time is up and I must be going now I have lingered on long enough." _ Said the Yondaime.

"_Remember Naruto will come to you when the time is right so be prepared Sarutobi."_

"I will be and this time I will not fail Naruto again. This you have my word Minato." Replied Sarutobi.

"_I know you won't. May the force be with you." _Minato said as he began to fade away.

(Flashback Ends)

Sarutobi could only smile at what the future had in store. He then called for his secretary to bring in various personnel files on both his shinobi forces and civilian citizens; he had a long way to go in choosing the right people to fill in the vital seats on the village's new council.


End file.
